One Nightmare Ends
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson comfort Katie and Maya after The Greater Good. Mild spoilers!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for The Greater Good.**

**Also, please read and review my previous story, Past And Present.**

**I have to admit, I love the friendship between Greg and D.B.'s granddaughter, Katelyn, a.k.a. Katie. So, with everything that happened in The Greater Good, I wondered how the kids would comfort Maya and Greg. So, I had to write it! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

D.B. Russell couldn't get home to his wife fast enough. He'd just rescued his daughter Maya from the Gig Harbor Killer. As much as it angered and hurt him to know that Detective Shaw was helping Briscoe and his brother and Paul Winthrop was still out there, he was beyond grateful Maya was safe.

As soon as they came through the door, Barbara and Charlie rushed to them. "Oh, honey!" Barbara said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm okay," Maya assured her. "I'm okay. And it's over."

D.B. breathed a sigh of relief knowing Jared Briscoe would never hurt his daughter again. "We got him," he assured his family.

"Thank God," Barbara said. "I wish you never..."

"I wanted to," Maya insisted. "And... Shaw's going to jail."

"But Briscoe's dead," D.B. continued. "And Maya's safe." He rubbed his daughter's shoulder and Maya smiled with relief.

Before Maya could ask, Barbara smiled and said, "Greg got here a little while ago. In the guest room."

Maya smiled and hugged her husband Ryan before heading to the upstairs guest room. When she entered, Greg smiled with relief. He motioned to the bed, and Maya sighed happily when she saw her daughter Katie sleeping soundly next to Greg's son, her good friend Jackson.

"Charlie said they conked out about an hour ago," Greg whispered. He smiled softly as he watched the two friends sleeping peacefully, unaware that their parents confronted a serial killer. Greg loved just simple moments with his son.

As she watched the children sleeping, Maya's emotions caught up to her and she began sobbing quietly. Greg hugged her and whispered, "It's okay now. It's okay."

"Mommy?"

Maya and Greg turned to see a sleepy Katie and Jackson rubbing their eyes and waking up. Maya quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at her daughter. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey Jacks," Greg whispered. "Did we wake you guys?"

"Nope," Jackson said.

"You okay, mommy?" Katie asked.

Maya breathed deeply. "I am," she said with certainty. "I was really worried, but Jackson's daddy and your grandpa and his team helped me out."

"Yay!" Jackson and Katie said. Katie smiled at her mother. "You don't have to be sad then, mommy."

"I know," Maya said. "But I was still scared. I didn't know if I could get back here."

"But she's here," Greg assured the kids. "And I'm glad you're okay." He patted Maya's shoulder.

"I told Katie you okay," Jackson told Maya. "My daddy an' her grandpa an' everyone are good scientists. So I knew you'd be safe!"

Greg smiled at his son. He wished he could've been as confident as Jackson, but was so thankful Maya was okay. Her nightmare was over.

Maya smiled and hugged the sweet boy. "Thank you, honey. But I was still so worried." She pulled away and smiled at her daughter. "I couldn't get here fast enough just to tell you I love you."

"I love you, mommy," Katie said as she hugged Maya.

Jackson sat up and hugged Greg. "I glad you an' everybody found her. Maya's a good mommy."

Greg hugged his son and smiled. "Yes, she is. Love you, Jacks."

"Love you, daddy." He hugged his father tightly.

"My family's cool!" Katie said. "An' you got a cool family, too, Jackson!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he pulled away and smiled at Greg. "You help save Katie's mommy, an' you always give the bestest hugs!"

"Well, that's cause we have the best kids," Greg said. Maya smiled in agreement.

D.B., Barbara, Charlie and Ryan watched the scene and smiled warmly. Despite Winthrop getting away and Shaw being dirty, all were thankful Briscoe was dead. At least Maya could move on with her life.

"Mommy, can Jackson stay over?" Katie asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Greg said. He knew Jackson loved spending time with his dear friend.

"Sure!" Maya said. She glanced over and smile at her family. "But first...I know a really good grandpa who could use a giant hug."

Katie and Jackson smiled as they rushed to D.B. He happily hugged his granddaughter, thankful Maya wasn't taken away from her.

Jackson smiled. "Katie, since your mommy here, we can have ice cream!"

Maya couldn't help but softly laugh. "You can?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "I told Katie her mommy okay, an' when she came back we can have ice cream!"

"Can we, grandma?" Katie asked.

Barbara and Maya happily sighed. "Do we have chocolate?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Barbara said.

"Yay!" Maya and the children said.

Greg and Jackson joined the family for some chocolate ice cream. Everyone was thankful Maya's nightmare was over, and enjoying chocolate ice cream was just what D.B. and Maya needed. Seeing Jackson and Katie happy and unaware of what Jared Briscoe put them through was bliss. Knowing they were safe and happy was exactly what Maya and D.B. needed, and Greg loved seeing Jackson happy. For now, they really were just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
